


You're In My Heart

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [37]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Song fic, Unrequited Love, memory miyano, you're in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: based on a song by Mamoru Miyano, a song fic for a Discord server event.  Nalu Playlist.  Song & Lyrics at the end of the story :)Team Natsu is on a mission and one night as he sets down for bed, he watches Lucy chatting with Erza and reflects on how he feels about her...





	You're In My Heart

All in Natsu’s POV. Short fluffy song fic drabble

 

It was the first night since we left Magnolia, the first starry sky that held our team in its grasp after my confession.  If that’s what you could call it.  _“Together forever…”_ was all I could manage, the rest disappearing from my lips like a cloud after the rains.  But there was so much I wished I could say to you.  _Lucy_ …  you seemed so happy with it.  I could tell by your smiling tears that as long as we’d always be together, you heart would be satiated.  And maybe mine could be too.  Oh, how I wanted to convey all that you mean to me but words….  Words don’t flow for me like they do for you, and as I watch you sitting by the fire with Erza, I wondered, _‘will mine be able to reach you someday?’_

To tell you how from that first moment, as you stood above my prone frame and that stupid Bora guy had finally gone, there’d been a flutter in my chest.  I didn’t know what it meant at the time, thought it was just my stomach getting ready to complain of its emptiness.  But no, as time passed by those pangs continued, misunderstood by me and it was only after the Alvarez battle that I realized, it was the emptiness in my heart wanting to be filled by you.  

What I couldn’t impart through words I think I made up for in actions.  Every time you were in serious trouble it was a battle to remind myself of your strength, that you could handle a lot on your own, but it killed me at times.  And when things really got bad, the searing pains in my heart threatened to shred me from the inside out.  Yet I played it as cool as I could for the others, knowing my strength was also theirs.

I close my eyes to the memories.  Each time I almost lost you….  Fuck it still cuts me so deep.  When you almost got trapped by Oracion Seis and fell from the sky…. To finding you lifeless because of DiMaria.  My fists still clench.  If you had died, I would have killed them all.  Again, and again so they’d feel the same pains that I had endured!   

And now every time I look at you it feels like my heart could burst.  I’ve known the rush of a challenge and thought that was the biggest high I could ever feel.  Yet it’s not true.  The eagerness to be by your side is stronger than any magnet we’ve ever encountered. More powerful than all the Ether in the world….  I wanna stay together!  I need to be near you to make the pain go away!  To know that you are safe.  That rush of meeting you, seeing you, that beaming smile, your gorgeous frame, everything, every time is like that first time now and it makes me high on life. 

No matter what Lucy, I promise.  Whatever happens, my heart will only chase after you.  It belongs to you and only you. 

I wonder if our meeting had been fated.  Was it a coincidence that your ancestor was once the woman who cared for us?  Her scent provided my first sense of calming reassurance and now, yours gives me that and so much more.  What kind of future will this lead to?  I have no idea, but it doesn’t matter anymore.  For best or for worst, you are my biggest adventure.  You, Lucy Heartfilia are my guiding star amongst a sea of celestial light. 

Sleep refuses to take me tonight.  You’re so close and yet still too far away.  So, I look up towards the sky and map out constellations like you’ve taught me. First picking out the easy ones, the zodiacs.  Nice, there’s Draco, my favorite.  I remember the night you showed it to me, knowing I would love a dragon constellation. You’d said that Aquarius will always be yours, but I know you love them all just the same.  Ugh!  I know so much and yet I wanna know more about you!  Every day that passes I wanna learn something new, something special!

Your laughter pulls me back to our little campsite and I look over.  Those pangs return again and my heart clenches.  As you play some kind of game with Erza, your hair waves gracefully in the light breeze, the golden flames of the fire frame your beautiful face. Dear Mavis.  My breathing hitches at the very sight.   _Lucy_.  You are a goddess sent by the heavens and I, an unworthy time servant am blessed I was able to meet you in this lifetime.

I return the smile you send my way, happy to see you so content.  Oh yes Lucy, I wanna stay together, forever and ever if you’ll have me. Through thick and thin, I will be your willing slave and savior.  I will give you my heart and soul until the end of time. 

This must be what love truly is…

 

* * *

 

You're in My Heart, by Mamoru Miyano (short version)

[My personal cover of the song](https://youtu.be/pGa3AljfZo0)

[Karaoke version](https://youtu.be/W8OSYR7Pvmg) w/English & Spanish translation

 

Lyrics Translated:

 

From the first day I saw you,

Only time has passed by…

The words I started to say

Have disappeared into the clouds

These unskilled fingers of mine,

Will they be able to reach you someday?

 

You’re in my heart!

It seems like it’ll burst! I’ve never known eagerness like this before

I wanna stay together!

If I can, then soon I want to meet you, I want to meet you every time!

 

Whatever has happened, my heart

Will only chase after you

If our meeting was fate,

What kind of future will this lead to?

 

You’re in my heart!

So uneasy I can’t sleep, again I look up at the sky

I wanna stay together!

I wanna know more about you! I wanna know more every day!

 

As you play, your hair waving gracefully in the wind,

The golden light that’s gathered there won’t leave your face!

 

I wanna stay together!

If I can, then soon I want to meet you, I want to meet you!

This must be what love is…


End file.
